memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Bajorans
The following is a list of all unnamed Bajoran individuals who did not serve as part of the Bajoran Militia. Akorem Laan's family Akorem Laan's brother Akorem Laan's brother was a Bajoran living in the late 22nd century. He was killed in the winter before Akorem Laan's flight in the year 9174. ( ) Akorem Laan's wife Akorem Laan's wife was a Bajoran living in the late 22nd century. She was married to Akorem Laan. They had no children. ( ) Archivists These archivists were concerned about Kai Winn Adami consulting the "dark texts" such as the Kosst Amojan. In 2375, Solbor approached Winn with their concerns, but she told him to assure them that "their Kai works for the good of Bajor." ( ) Bajoran 2 This Bajoran man was on a transport that suffered a serious accident. He helped Kai Winn off the shuttle. ( ) Bajoran aide This Bajoran female served as an aide to Minister Jaro Essa in 2370. She accompanied him to his visit on Deep Space 9 and the welcome for Li Nalas. She was also present when Minister Jaro told Commander Sisko and Major Kira that Li Nalas was the new liaison officer between Bajor and the Federation. ( ) Bajoran assassin A fanatical Pah-wraith cultist attempted to assassinate Benjamin Sisko to prevent him from finding the Orb of the Emissary. While he seriously wounded Sisko at the officer's father's home, Jake Sisko was able to both subdue and capture the assailant and rescue his father. ( ) Several months later, Fala told Colonel Kira Nerys that the assassin was "acting out of his own misguided beliefs" and Dukat was not involved. ( ) Bajoran bureaucrat A member of the Bajoran Provisional Government, Kira Nerys had a very heated argument with this official, apparently about the government's request of Federation assistance, just before meeting Commander Benjamin Sisko in 2369. ( ) Bajoran Circle members Three masked Bajorans, who were members of "The Circle" in 2370, attacked Quark in his bar. They branded him on his forehead with a tattoo of their group to show their claims to remove every non-Bajoran from Bajor. ( ) The next day, three members attacked and kidnapped Major Kira Nerys from the temple garden of the Bajoran monastery in the Bajoran Capital. They brought her to the cavern labyrinth in the Perikian Peninsula and held her hostage on the orders of Jaro Essa. When Commander Sisko, Doctor Bashir, Li Nalas, and two Bajoran security deputies tried to rescue Kira, they had a shootout with these Circle members, who were knocked unconscious. Kira was rescued. ( ) were played by unknown performers, the Bajorans in by stunt performers. It may be possible that they were played by the same people. This has yet to be verified.}} File:Circle member 1, The Circle.jpg|''Played by Spiro Razatos'' File:Circle member 2, The Circle.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Circle member 3, The Circle.jpg|''Played by Mitchell Danton'' File:Circle member 4, The Circle.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Circle member 5, The Circle.jpg|''Played by Joe Murphy'' Bajoran contact This female Bajoran acknowledged Captain Picard's orders and reminded him that their ship was limited to a half impulse when the Enterprise-D accompanied the Bajoran ''Antares''-class cruiser from Valo I to Valo III. She was stationed on the ground and communicated via a relay. ( ) Bajoran midwife The Bajoran midwife tended to Mika when she gave birth while on Empok Nor. She gave birth to a half-Cardassian child. Dukat proclaimed that the child was transformed by the Pah-wraiths a symbol of his covenant with his followers. In fact, Dukat had a one-night affair with Mika. ( ) Bajoran Pah-wraith followers These Bajoran Pah-wraith followers were members of a Cult of the Pah-wraiths. Some of them visited Deep Space 9 in 2375 and prayed for the Pah-wraiths on the Promenade in front of the Bajoran shrine. ( ) They chose Dukat as their leader. They found shelter on the abandoned outpost Empok Nor in 2375 and were willing to commit suicide before Kira Nerys exposed Dukat as a fraud. ( ) }} File:Bajoran follower 9.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Bajoran follower 10.jpg|''Played by Sandra Rascon'' File:Bajoran follower 11.jpg|''Played by Mark Newsom'' ( ) File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Lauren Moore'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Frank Diresta'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by William Steinfeld'' File:Bajoran follower 1, Covenant.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran follower 2, Covenant.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran follower 3, Covenant.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran follower 4, Covenant.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran follower 5, Covenant.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran follower 6, Covenant.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran follower 7, Covenant.jpg|''Played by Michael Wajacs'' File:Bajoran follower 8, Covenant.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran welder.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran member of the Cult of the Pah Wraiths praying.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) Bajoran prisoner This Bajoran prisoner was a survivor of the Ravinok, a Cardassian prison transport. He and the other survivors of the Ravinok were enslaved by the Breen at a dilithium mine. Tora Ziyal, the daughter of Dukat's mistress, was also aboard. During the rescue by Kira and Dukat he told them how many Breen were at the mine, and Dukat told him to get all the prisoners together. ( ) Bajoran prylar This prylar was one of two that escorted Winn Adami following her election as kai by the Vedek Assembly. ( ) B'hala Bajorans A number of people, presumably Bajorans, were depicted on an icon painting of B'hala. ( ) Blessed child This Bajoran baby was carried by her mother to Chief O'Brien and at the request of her mother blessed by him because of his new status as the village's Sirah. ( ) Chamber of Ministers members The Chamber of Ministers was the head of the Bajoran Provisional Government. During the debate during the attempt coup by the Alliance for Global Unity, Kira was able to prove to the Chamber of Ministers that the Alliance for Global Unity weapon suppliers were Cardassians. This information led to the coup being foiled. ( ) Chanting monk This monk was chanting a prayer to the Prophets when Sisko entered a temple on Bajor to meet Kai Opaka in 2369. ( ) Dahkur citizens These Bajorans were citizens of the Dahkur Province on Bajor in 2369 and 2375. ( ) File:Dahkur, 2369.jpg|2369 File:Bajor landscape, 2375.jpg|2375 Deep Space 9 residents Els Renora's great-granddaughter The Bajoran arbiter Els Renora mentioned her great-granddaughter when she compared the age of Lieutenant Jadzia Dax to her relative. She said that Dax was either two hundred years older than herself or at the same age of her great-granddaughter. ( ) }} Female Bajoran villager (2369) This Bajoran woman asked for Chief O'Brien's blessing for her daughter after he had been proclaimed as the new Sirah of her village. ( ) Freedom fighters These six Bajoran freedom fighters supported Orta and his Bajoran Resistance cell in 2368. Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his away team from the tried to talk to Orta and were surprised by these freedom fighters who pointed their weapons on the away team. ( ) }} File:Bajoran freedom fighter 1.jpg|''Played by Michael Zurich'' File:Bajoran freedom fighter 2.jpg| File:Bajoran freedom fighter 3.jpg| File:Bajoran freedom fighter 4.jpg| File:Bajoran freedom fighter 5.jpg| File:Bajoran freedom fighter 6.jpg|''Played by Landi'' Hutet personnel Gallitep personnel Mercenaries These two Bajoran mercenaries were hired by Quark along with Durg in 2369 to assist Rao Vantika in hijacking the Federation freighter Norkova because of its deuridium shipment. Together with Durg they boarded the runabout and beamed aboard the freighter, where they shot the captain, the cargo officer, and the helmsman. After this, they received an order to find the other crewmembers and kill them if necessary. ( ) File:Bajoran mercenary 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran mercenary 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Paqu advisor This Bajoran man was the advisor of Varis Sul, the tetrarch of the Paqu in 2369. He accompanied her aboard Deep Space 9 and was present during the negotiations between Varis Sul and Woban. ( ) Ronara bar patrons These Bajorans visited a bar on Ronara Prime in the Demilitarized Zone in 2370. The waiter was also a Bajoran. In this bar, Starfleet lieutenant Ro Laren met Santos and was introduced to the Maquis. ( ) File:Bajoran waiter on Ronara.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran on Ronara 1.jpg|''Played by Robin Ritter'' File:Bajoran on Ronara 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Scavengers These two Bajoran scavengers lived during the Occupation of Bajor and due to food shortage, they were not above simply taking food from others. In 2346, they attempted to take soup from Kira Meru and Kira Taban but were stopped by Luma Rahl after the second scavenger threatened Taban wirh a knife. ( ) File:Bajoran scavenger 1.jpg|''Played by John Marzilli'' File:Bajoran scavenger 2.jpg|''Played by Ken Lesco'' Sirah (2369) This elderly Bajoran man was the of a Bajoran village, led by magistrate Faren Kag, until his death in 2369. He advised the magistrate to send out a medical emergency call and request help from Deep Space 9. In Chief Miles O'Brien he found his successor. In the final night of the Dal'Rok he was very weak and unable to fulfill his role as Sirah but assisted O'Brien during the procedure. Shortly after the Dal'Rok was defeated he died. ( ) Tabor's family These members of Tabor's family were killed by Doctor Crell Moset as a result of the Cardassian's medical experiments. Tabor's brother This man was among the thousands killed by Moset prior to 2375. ( ) }} Tabor's grandfather This man was among the thousands killed by Moset prior to 2375. Moset considered him old and helpless and therefore unworthy of life. He was operated on and had his internal organs exposed to nadion radiation, dying after 6 days. Tabor promised himself he would never forget the incident. }} Terok Nor residents Timor Landi's family Timor Landi's sons The two sons of bookkeeper Timor Landi and his wife who lived in Rakantha Province on Bajor. ( ) Timor Landi's wife The wife of Timor Landi was living in Rakantha Province on Bajor, with him and their two sons. ( ) Torman V patron This Bajoran was a bar patron on Torman V in 2369 when Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Worf, and Doctor Cruher visited the establishment during an undercover mission. He was talking to DaiMon but left when the three Starfleet officers moved closer. ( ) Valo II settlers Varis Sul's father The father of Varis Sul was the leader and tetrarch of the Bajoran Paqu faction until his death prior to 2369. His daughter Varis Sul became the new tetrarch after his death. The leader of the Navot, Woban, mentioned Varis Sul's father during the negotiations aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. ( ) Vedek Bareil's aide This Bajoran monk served as aide to Vedek Bareil Antos during his visit aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. He traveled with him aboard a Bajoran transport to the station and was present when Neela tried to assassinate Bareil. ( ) Village gift girls These three Bajoran girls were presented as "gifts" for Chief O'Brien after he was elected as the new Sirah in 2369, to comfort his being and serve him. O'Brien told Faren Kag that his wife and daughter were on Deep Space 9 and Kag sent them away. ( ) File:Bajoran gift girl 1.jpg|''Played by Frances Praksti'' File:Bajoran gift girl 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran gift girl 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Villagers (2369) These Bajoran villagers lived in a village on Bajor, led by magistrate Faren Kag and guided by the storyteller, the Sirah in 2369. Because of several difficulties and hate among them in the past, the Sirah created the Dal'Rok, a manifestation of fear and pessimism of the villagers, from a fragment of an orb. The purpose of creating the Dal'Rok was to unite the villagers against a common foe. ( ) File:Bajoran stunt villager 1.jpg|''Played by Christine Anne Baur'' File:Bajoran stunt villager 2.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Bajoran villager 1.jpg|''Played by Sam Alejan'' File:Bajoran villager 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 16.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 17.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 18.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 19.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 20.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 21.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 22.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 23.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 24.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 25.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 26.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 27.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 28.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 29.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 30.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 31.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 32.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 33.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 34.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 35.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' de:Weitere Bajoraner fr:Bajorans inconnus nl:Naamloze Bajorans Category:Unnamed Bajorans